star_factorfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Factor (season 1)
– | label2 = Judges | data2 = Alex Nick Rick Valentin | label3 = Host(s) | data3 = Adam Levine Michael Pena | label4 = Broadcaster | data4 = ETV | header5 = Winner | data6 = Adele | label7 = Origin | data7 = England, UK | label8 = Song | data8 = "Skyfall" | label9 = Genres | data9 = Soul, R&B, pop | header10 = Runner up | data11 = 2NE1 | header12 = Chronology | below = Season 1 ► }} The first season started on 19 November 2012. It's hosted by the leader of the Maroon 5, Adam Levine and the well-known actor Michael Pena. On 19 November the auditions results were revealed and the contestants fought in the Galas in the Saku Arena, Estonia. The auditions took place in twelve countries in respective theathers; Estonia, France, Germany, Romania, Sweden, Spain, United Kingdom, United States, China, South Korea, Japan and Poland. The telespectators became to do predictions of the winner. They mostly think Adele or Outlanish will win the competition. The judges are formated by Rick, Alex, Nick and Valentin, chosen in the first part of the transmission. In the second season, there will be add a new jury member: The user who submit the winning artist, mentoring the new category: "Mixed Groups". Selection process Auditions In total, 50s aritsts were presents at auditions in every audition country. Artists that weren't from the audition countries generally came from the neighbourhood. The judges selected only four artists for every pot: Boys, Girls, Girl Groups, Boy Groups. Battle Bracket The Battle Bracket is a decisive moment. The Bottom Three of the votes of each Gala is called on stage and the judges have to save only one artist from those. The restant 2 artists will leave the competition. The T.I.L.T. ('T'otal 'I'ndecision and 'L'ack of 'T'ime) Is when the judges votes are tied. In that case the public is called to vote their favourite to save. The "Lack of Time", stands for the limitated time for the public to vote: almost 1 hour. Finalists The finalists were announced during the episode broadcasted on November 19 2012. : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third Place Galas Results summary ;Colour key : – Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to enter the Battle Bracket : – Contestant received the most public votes : – Contestant received the fewest public votes and was eliminated Gala 1 ;Judges' votes to save * Rick: Aura Dione * Alex: Aura Dione * Nick: Aura Dione * Valentin: One Direction Gala 2 ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Bryan Rice *Alex: Bryan Rice *Nick: Timoteij *Valentin: Super Junior Gala 3 ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Dan Balan *Alex: Ivi Adamou *Nick: Dan Balan *Valentin: Ivi Adamou Gala 4 ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Bryan Rice *Alex: Little Mix *Nick: Little Mix *Valentin: Coldplay Gala 5 ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Jennifer Lopez *Alex: Jennifer Lopez *Nick: The Saturdays *Valentin: Little Mix Gala 6 ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Aura Dione *Alex: Jennifer Lopez *Nick: Jennifer Lopez *Valentin: Jennifer Lopez Gala 7: Semi-final ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Adele *Alex: Adele *Nick: Jennifer Lopez *Valentin: Adele Gala 8: Final Winner's single 3 different singles were written for each contestant in the final. Skyfall for Adele, Don't Cry ''for 2NE1 and ''I Only Ask of God for Outlandish. They all performed it as first song in the final gala. Adele was the first winner of the competition and therefore her single was officially released. However both 2NE1 and Outlandish released their singles too but later. Category:Star Factor seasons Category:Seasons